bianca to the rescure
by mewt66
Summary: bianca friends are captor by kaa and ben evil cousin zaa the snake


,it was a lovely morning & kaa was working on his garden he was planted roses 4 for BIANCA. "ahh i love roses they smell. 'but then a rock hit kaa on his head he just fainted then a coil grabbed kaa,

.kiki & Sarah went on a walk but something wasn't right, 'kiki do you feel like we being watch?. 'Yes i feel it is it a dog or a cat.  
But then Sarah saw something. .ahhhhhh run kiki run.  
'Where are we running from Sarah, 'just keep running or he get us. 'Who will get us?.  
.i will hahhaha. 'Then a coil grabbed them from a tree,

'at that time Alex & raven went on a picnic in the park', raven i cant believe am having picnic with a talking doll. 'i know but you get use to it Alex here a pbj 4 you ahh what a nice day Alex Alex where are you Alex. 'Suddenly a coil grabbed raven, 'hey mmm. 'eheheheh 5 down 3 to go heheheehh.

'James was painted a picture of raven, 'ahh i hope raven love this painted i made of her now when are they coming home hmm' 'then there a strange sound,, what that i better check it out. 'as he open the doggy door a coil grabbed him. 'what hey let me go mmm,  
'shut up you doll 6 down 2 to go.

.by nighttime ben was in his tree looking at the bright stars.  
what a beautiful night sky it to bad bianca wasn't here  
she would love it hey what that smell ii f feeel soo sleepyyy.  
ben instanced fall asleep. 'hahhaha now i got them all i just need bianca hahhaha.

.deep in a cave bianca friends were trap in a huge cage,  
.get us out of hey you snake,  
'oh kiki calm down am sure we be save'  
.easy 4 you to say Sarah but  
this has never happen to me.  
'i raven know that bianca will save us,  
'yeah right raven we are trap  
and i want to free, 'kaa can you pleas calm  
Alex she acting like a baby.  
.now ben she just scared she never been took before,  
.James hold me i feel so cold,  
shh am here don't worry raven a lest where here together,  
.kaa do you think bianca will fine us.  
.ben am sure she will beside what can go wrong.  
'oh anything can go wrong hey  
snake who are let us out.

.why alex don't you remember me it i zaa the snake,  
'no but how can that be we trap you in that cave.  
.i dig my way out now shut up all of you  
once bianca here she be toast,  
'kaa i thought he good.  
.alex he evil he may help us when we went to  
save bianca from jack but he want revenge.  
'now am scare kaa what do we do.  
.i don't know alex i just don't know,

meanwhile bianca & longclaw return home,  
'kaa raven am home kaa raven where are you guys  
alex James kiki Sarah where are you  
there gone what is it longclaw,  
'hmm i smell something it smell like zaa.  
'what no he been trap in the cave,  
.yeah will he was but now he free & he went that way.  
,lead the way longclaw.

.as bianca follow longclaw follow the scent  
of zaa they enter the woods. 'they went deeper & deeper until they fine a cave.  
'hmm are you sure there in there, 'would i lie to you.  
'no you never do longclaw lik tip lik turn me & longclaw invisible.  
.as they enter the cave zaa was getting everything ready 4 bianca.

'Bianca come and save us now.  
.kiki you worst then alex.  
'Sarah that rude Alex is very pretty i mean she doe not wine.  
'ben i cents you may like alex hmm.  
'ahh alex & ben sitting in a tre g,  
'raven you are pain & i don't even like snake  
the only 1 i trust is kaa,  
.me and alex hmm cool.  
ben this is not the time to love we got  
get out of here,  
,yeah i know James.  
'Shh i scent bianca is coming so shh.  
you sure raven, 'yes am sure me and bianca have a bond.  
oh hey zaa what are you planning to do to our bianca.

.will as soon she come i grabbed her & squeeze her to death heheheehh.

'hu longclaw look he has ben kaa James kiki Sarah raven and my sister  
oh boy longclaw go and get the keys ill see zaa lik tik let him see me'  
.ok longclaw go now, 'HEY ZAABREATH COME AND GET ME.  
.will will bianca your here & all better heheheehh ready all not here i came,

.as bianca ran from zaa longclaw took the key.  
longclaw your here. 'raven take the keys & unlock the cage go.  
'raven stared to unlock the cage & they were free.  
'OK NOW RUN THAT WAY, 'THEY ALL RAN OUT OF THE CAVE,  
'hu hu hahhaha you can catch me.  
.bianca was runny all over the place then when zaa wasint  
looking bianca tide his coils up and knocks.  
'HISSSSSS WHAY U HIIIIISS,

. BYE BYE BYE ZAABOY 4 GOOD,  
AS BIANCA RAN OUT THE CAVE SHE PUT A DOOR ON  
IT THEN SHE LOCK IT.

.HUU KAA ARE YOU OK. 'where all fine, 'will am not bianca i hate snake you are in so much trouble 4 getting me captor how how could you do this zaa is a monster,  
'ahh kaa calm alex now, 'kaa coil alex competent. 'kaa kaa let me go.  
'is your sister always like thi?s, .hu yes ben she is oh boy.  
'i like her she spunky can i date her. .i don't think so ben not now anyway.

'Alex calm down now, 'ok ok am calm kaa now let me down. . first say thank you to bianca, 'hu ok thank you 4 saving me bianca no put me down. 'mom we were all scare weren't we kiki Sarah ,'yes we were mom am glad you save us &thank you longclaw you are a cool wolf.

.thanks raven anyway i hope we never see zaa again. 'i hope your right longclaw i hope you right.

'hiss's BIANCA YOU ARE DEAD VERY DEAD MEAT HIIIIISSSSS ? THE END


End file.
